Onision
Gregory Jackson (Born November 11, 1985) '''Known on YouTube as '''Onision is a YouTube personality that has made 3,000+ videos ranging from music videos to comedy sketches. Onision is known primarily for his comedy sketches in which he plays all of the characters himself. Biography Not much is known about Onision, since he does not normally mention his past life too much. Judging by what he has stated in one or more of his videos, his parents divorced when he was very young. At age 15 Onision defended himself against his father when being physically assaulted and in defense kicked him repeatedly to stop his father's attacks. Onision has also stated that he was suicidal at one point in his teen years, and was later sucidal in his adult life. Having recovered from depression multiple times, he uses his experience to help others in his videos. Onision has a good relationship with his mother, they've even made comedy videos together, she can be seen in "Ghosts Caught On Camera". Onision started to express himself by uploading comedy sketches on YouTube, via his main channel and then later questions/personal experience videos on his second channel, OnisionSpeaks. Controversy Despite his large fanbase, Onision has garnered a significant amount of criticism for his questionable actions, which have led many people to label Greg a sociopath. Greg has been married twice, he never cheated on anyone he was in a relationship with, and anyone who has accused him of such refuses to acknowledge the fact that every person he has moved on to from the last person he was with, was thousands of miles away, making it impossible for him to cheat. He has dated two 17 years olds in his adult life, and his more recent spouse Lainey who was 18 years old when they were married. But 17 when they were engaged. Why is this a problem when nothing illegal ever happened? Who knows. Greg has also been criticized for his questionable treatment toward his spouses, two going so far as to call him mentally abusive, as many people do when they are dumped, and Onision has dumped every person he's been with in the last 6 years aside from his current spouse. Greg pushed his ex away from his office door when she tried to force herself in the room, being well-know for her mental instability (she was taken away from his house by the police for threatening to kill herself and make it look like he did it) she was slamming her body into the door repeatedly trying to get to him, much like you would see in a horror film, she claimed he caused her to miscarry, completely ignoring the fact that her doctor said the baby inside her had died six weeks prior to her trying to force her way into the room. Onision filmed his ex pretending to have a seizure and did not call an ambulance because she indiciated she did not want one, and had faked her issues many times before, coincedentally whenever he broke up with her. As shown by Lainly's twitter page and a leaked IM conversation, Greg had also been previously encouraging her to lose an unhealthy amount of weight, or so that's according to anyone who could modify a screenshot, however Greg also regularly encourages her to eat, and women in general to eat in his videos/personal life, so obviously there's a major contradiction in information there. It's unknown if this is still the case after her pregnancy was revealed, actually it's not, Greg continues to encourage people to eat healthy & a good amount at that. Greg was also recently responsible for killing his pet Russian Tortoise by keeping it underneath a plastic bin outdoors in the middle of the heat, he was not aware that the chemical reaction would cause a greenhouse effect, removing oxygen from the container. He has since shown remorse, especially considering he's an animal right's activist. Onision's other channels External Links Facebook Twitter Tumblr Instagram Onision (309).JPG|Onision. Onision (294).JPG|Emo Charlie. Onision (6).jpg|Cloud Strife. Onision (128).jpg|Onision. tumblr_muy757fMdU1slr1yoo1_250.gif tumblr_mv87flW3GB1r4bvemo1_500.jpg images.jpeg|Chibi Onisionn.jpeg|Current Profile Picture Category:One Million Subscribers